


Under the screen of night

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Winter Tales [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse (briefly mentioned), First Meetings, Gen, Human Raphael, Kid Raphael, Raphael is a Little Shit, Sledding, Vampire Simon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: The boy sat up and scrambled to his feet after tugging his beanie back in place and when he glanced up at Simon - cheeks red from the cold just like the tip of his small nose that peaked out of the top of his scarf, big and round brown eyes framed by long lashes and a few curls of dark hair tumbling into his forehead - the vampire couldn't help but think that this kid was absolutely adorable. He resisted the urge to reach out and pinch the child's round cheeks because this gesture might not be very appreciated, especially from a total stranger."I'm sorry, Mister, I didn't mean to run you over," the boy mumbled into his scarf and one gloved hand tugged nervously at the partly torn fabric of the other glove. His jacket seemed a little too wide, kind of dirty and also littered with several tears in the material. Simon doubted that the clothes did a very good job at keeping the boy warm in these temperatures.
  Read the sequel: Child of the Night





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are. The last Story of the Saphael Winter Tales. Well, you basically get two more days because two stories get a second chapter - one tomorrow and one the day after - but then it's over.  
> I'm already going to thank you for sticking around, whether you read every story of this little project or just a few, I hope you enjoyed it ♥

Sometimes it was weird how used Simon had become to being a vampire. Sure, he had been one for a few decades now and it would have been weirder to not be used to it by now but sometimes it still took him by surprise to realise that he had accepted his Downworlder-ness or whatever to call it. The beginning had been difficult, sure, he had wanted to kill himself and he would never understand why Magnus had saved him because the guy still pretended to this very day that he didn't even remember Simon's name. It was mostly to tease him but Simon still thought that he and the warlock couldn't exactly be considered friends. If they were, it was probably one of the weirdest friendships the world might have ever seen.

Simon's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a child screaming at him and only his vampire reflexes managed to save him from being run over by a damn sledge. The vampire frowned at the kid that had toppled off the sledge after the thing got stuck in a pile of snow and fell over.

"Are you trying to kill unsuspecting pedestrians by running them over with you sledge?" Simon questioned, shaking his head in mild amusement because this was a ridiculous cause of death and not one to successfully get rid of a vampire with. The boy mumbled something and even Simon's enhanced hearing couldn't quite catch the words, muffled by the kid's scarf and the too big beanie that had slipped down his face during his crash.

The boy sat up and scrambled to his feet after tugging his beanie back in place and when he glanced up at Simon - cheeks red from the cold just like the tip of his small nose that peaked out of the top of his scarf, big and round brown eyes framed by long lashes and a few curls of dark hair tumbling into his forehead - the vampire couldn't help but think that this kid was absolutely adorable. He resisted the urge to reach out and pinch the child's round cheeks because this gesture might not be very appreciated, especially from a total stranger.

"I'm sorry, Mister, I didn't mean to run you over," the boy mumbled into his scarf and one gloved hand tugged nervously at the partly torn fabric of the other glove. His jacket seemed a little too wide, kind of dirty and also littered with several tears in the material. Simon doubted that the clothes did a very good job at keeping the boy warm in these temperatures.

"No worries, as you can see, I'm still very much alive," Simon replied with a reassuring smile because the kid looked kind of scared and maybe he had expected to get yelled at even though nothing had happened.

"May I ask for your name? I'm Simon," the vampire introduced himself to the boy and offered his hand for the tiny human to shake. The boy scrunched up his face and hesitated, before tentatively wrapping his much smaller fingers around Simon's to squeeze them ever so softly.

"I'm Raphael."

"Raphael. That's a very nice name," Simon complimented with another warm smile and leant down to pick up Raphael's sledge that was still lying on its side, halfway stuck in the snow. He wondered why the boy was still outside playing even though it was almost pitch-black already and Simon really couldn't imagine that a mother would feel comfortable letting her kid play outside alone at this hour.

" _Mamá_ gave it to me because it's the name of an archangel," Raphael explained with a proud grin and it was impossible for Simon to keep his lips from twitching into a smile at the sight.

"I'm aware that you don't know me but would it be okay if I accompanied you home? It's pretty late already and I'm sure your _mamá_ must be worried that you're still out here by yourself," Simon offered tentatively and he was pretty sure that the boy was maybe six or seven, definitely not older than elementary school age, that much for sure. He was definitely too young to be out at this hour, especially unattended and Simon didn't even want to think about all the things that could happen to him.

"It's alright, I can take care of myself," Raphael replied, shaking his head, and something dark seemed to cloud his innocent little face for a split second before the smile was back on his lips.

"How about a deal? I will go sledging with you - I'm a pro and I have night vision so I won't crash us into obstacles - and then I get you home. I get that you can take care of yourself, pal, but maybe you could just do me the favour because I would be really worried if I left you out here by yourself," Simon tried again and Raphael made a thoughtful little sound before he finally nodded his okay. He even grabbed the sleeve of Simon's coat to tug him towards the small hill he had slid down from before.

* * *

"So much for your awesome night vision Mr _I'm a Pro_. You almost squished me by crashing into that tree!" Raphael complained but it was accompanied by carefree giggles and he was also exaggerating quite a bit. Yes, Simon may have steered them into a tree but his reflexes had been on point and he had sheltered the boy from the impact so the kid hadn't gotten hurt in the slightest.

"Don't be such a drama queen. I planned that, of course, to shock you a little. As if I would accidentally crash into a tree, tze," he replied as offended sounding as possible but Raphael directed the most unpressed stare at him and it almost made Simon burst out laughing because that was such an out-of-place expression on this innocent, angelic face.

"Sure thing, Mr Pro," Raphael grinned at him, though the scarf was still tugged in front of half of his face but his cheeks scrunching up and the mischievous spark in the kid's eyes told Simon he was grinning like the little shit he was.

"That's my home. Thank you for playing with me and bringing me home, Simon." Raphael had tugged at Simon's hand that he had ended up holding and pointed at a rather old looking little house in front of them. Simon felt weirdly sad about having to say goodbye to the boy already but Raphael should probably be in bed already, not go sledging with a vampire in the middle of the night.

"It was nice making your acquaintance."

"My...what?"

"That means it's nice to meet you," Simon explained with a huff of laughter and he reached out to tug at one of the curls that peeked out of Raphael's beanie. He expected the boy to just say goodbye now and scurry off to the door but instead he suddenly grabbed his too-long scarf and unwrapped it from his neck.

"You don't wear gloves, a beanie or a scarf - that's not very smart. Here, take this to keep you warm," the boy offered and lifted the scarf, indicating for Simon to lean down and the perplexed vampire did just that, allowing Raphael to wrap the scarf around his neck and tug it into the collar of his coat. Simon wanted to tell the boy that he couldn't possibly accept his scarf but then he got distracted by the sight of a dark bruise at the lower half of Raphael's left cheek and he didn't even get a chance to ask about it because the boy beamed at him with an "It was nice meeting you too, Simon. Take care and next time, wear some warmer clothes or you'll catch a cold!" and then he was off, running up to the front door of his home.

Simon breathed a " _You_ take care of yourself, my little friend" but he knew it didn't reach Raphael's ears. He was already walking away when he heard the front door open and it felt like a punch to the face when he heard the voice of the worried mother be overruled by the yelling of a man who was cursing at her and the kid. Even when the door fell shut his ears still picked up on the sound of a hand slapping someone and Simon squeezed his eyes shut, heart aching for the small boy with the innocent smile that had hidden his fear of going back home so well.

He realised why Raphael had been out here at this hour; playing alone in the dark, freezing, was still better than going home to a clearly abusive father.

Simon didn't need the scarf to keep him warm because he couldn't feel the cold anyway but he still tugged the slightly scratchy material tighter around his neck as he swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly made his way back to the Hotel Dumort.

**Author's Note:**

> It's hopefully clear from the story itself but I intended to kind of switch their roles here. Meaning: Simon's background in this is supposed to be the one Raphael has in canon (the way he was changed and helped by Magnus).


End file.
